landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining Guide
Mining is one way you will gather materials used to craft and build in Landmark. Know your Pick :See the Gathering Tools page to read about the general topic. All picks players start with a basic, pick. All picks can mine all gems, ore, and uncommon stone. The pick you choose to use will offer different benefits and you can choose which to use, based on your personal preferences. *'Adventurer's Mining Pick'- the starter pick, no bonuses *'Charmed Pick' - grants a luck boost; using it, you may find recipes and other desired goods (e.g. Adventure Essence) at an increased rate *'Farseer Pick' - auto-detects ore and gems (shown in use on this page) *'Goliath Pick' - slow pick, but one that clears the area of mined materials efficiently for tunneling and discovering hidden chest *'Whirlwind Pick' - faster than the typical pick, it is ideal when you need a lot of resources in a hurry Step Up to Extractors When you have spent some time in the world, you may want to graduate to Extractors. These futuristic tools allow you to gather both mined resources and resources from trees. *Before you can craft any of the extractors, you must either discover the recipe while gathering resources or "buy" the recipes using Lumens. *Like picks, extractors have special features that makes one one attractive than another, based on your play style. *Extractors require a greater quantity of crafting components to make than picks. *This tool class can also be used to tunnel while exploring Chaos Caverns. Essential Mining Gear Having the right gear makes mining easy. A pick is the essential, basic tool you need, but due to the way ore and minerals are found in the world, the following gear will make your life as a miner much easier. *Grappling Hook - All players start with one and though it can help you get up and over mountains quickly, it's essential for mining in surface caves and deep Chaos Caverns. Some deposits are in the walls and ceilings of caves and require grappling. Grappling is necessary in most caves, so make one before you jump in a cave drop-off. If you find yourself in a cave without a grappling hook though, press ESC and use Evac to return to the surface. *Ore Prospector - This is used to help you find large deposits of ore if you are not using a Farseer Pick or NovaTech Holoseeker extractor. *Ground Sounder - This functions just like the Ore Prospector, but it is used to find mineral deposits. *Cave Sounder - When this tool is used, it reveals all nearby cave tunnels to explore. *Lightstone or Bottled Moonlight - These will light you way inside caves. You can make lightstones at any time, but bottled moonlight requires plants harvested inside of specific caves. Equipping and Un-Equipping Tools Gathering Tools must be equipped in your hotbar to use them. Press i''' to open your inventory and drag them to a hotbar. Once they are in the hotbar, align the circular target area with what you want to mine, and use your mouse to L click to mine. Press Esc to deactivate the tool. If you decide to use more than one pick or need to hot swap to a weapon, you can use the regular number keys (1, 2, 3, etc.) on your keyboard to toggle between tools and weapons. Location, Location In order to mine successfully, you need to know where to go and where you can and can't mine. *All players begin on Pioneer Landscapes, but the world is made up of several Servers and Landscapes. :*If you are new to the game you may want to read up on exploration to learn about helpful gear. *When you travel to a new server and/or landscape, move away from the spire to mine. You can't mine right next to the spire and a system message will tell you when you are able to do so. :*Likewise, you can not harvest on your build sites or anyone else's. The target circle for your tool will turn red if you are within a the building boundaries. '''Surface Resources All landscapes have some basic resources that can be mined just by walking around and looking for them in the distance. To gather some ore, gems, and uncommon stone players will need to venture into surface caves at the very least. 'Underground Resources' In the case of these mined resources, you can find them in two way #Limited quantities may be in surface caves, accessed by simply walking into them as you see them. #Larger quantities can be found with in the larger, deeper Chaos Caverns by using the quick travel system. Tips and Tricks *For those who prefer to avoid deep Chaos Caverns, mined materials can be found by looking for surface caves. It may take a bit of exploring to find those that have a variety though, so make note of the location if you intend to come back later and mine again. :*Often, surface caves that have a broader selection will have those mined materials visible near the entrance of the cave, so you know before running inside. *Switching your tools out can help you achieve you mining goals. For example, if you meed a lot of diamond, you might use the Farseer Pick, but if you want find more special components like Adventure Essence, then using the Charmed Pick might be a better choice. *If you don't want to use the Farseer Pick, one of two detection tools can be used to find materials you mine: Ore Prospector (ore) and Ground Sounder (minerals) *Mining tips: if an ore or mineral is pale in color, go to a biome with darker grasses (eg. silver ore in an Old Forest biome). In the opposite situation, the same approach works (e.g. iron in a Tundra biome). In general, deserts are good for seeing most ore and minerals on the surface. Visual Guide Ore Ore is anything you mine that mimics the look of metal in the real world. *To use it in crafting or building, make the smelted version at a Replicator. For example, iron you mine must be made into Smelted Iron. Uncommon Stone Unlike the common versions of stone, uncommon stone found in viens that must be mined. *To use it in crafting or building, make the cut version at a Replicator. For example, Amaranthine you mine mus be made into Cut Amaranthine Gems Most gems tend to have "flashy" colors that are easy to spot from afar, often mimicking real-world gems. *To use it in crafting or building, make the cut version at a Replicator. For example, you must make Ruby into Cut Ruby. Other Resources Common Natural Resources All common stone, dirt, ice, snow are unlimited free-to-use building materials as long as players use any of the natural terrain textures and a very limited selection of slate and masonry textures. This means these resources are now only passively mined as you gather any other mined resources. *Dirt: the most common resource, you will get dirt any time you mine in areas that look grassy (including the desert. *Stone: found on the surface of many mountains, but in great quantities when you mine in caves *Sand: found on all beaches near the sea and on the top layer of deserts. *Snow and Ice Composite Materials Composite materials are made by combining two or more resources. This effectively doubles the available selection of Building Materials players can use from mined sources alone. For example, by combining two kinds of smelted metal at a Replicator, Smelted Solucite (a non-mined resource) is made. Several types of mined resources can be combined in this manner to make additional metal, gems, and even special stone like Lumicite. :See the 'Composite Resources' page to learn more about the variety of resources made in this manner. Related Topics *Pick - read more about why you might pick one pick over another. *Caves and Chaos Caverns - to learn more about how to find them and prepare to explore them. *Building and Crafting to learn what you can do with mined resources. Category:Guides Category:Mining